Monster Hidden Amongst Devils
by Absoulete
Summary: Crashing down on an unknown planet is scary, especially when after you crash the entire world is already after you. How is Naruto going to cope being caught up with Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels all coming after his tail.


**I do not own any of the characters used in this from DXD to Naruto. Naruto is basically going to be OC, so if you don't agree with me changing around his personality and stuff then this is not going to be the story for you.**

It was the early hours of Monday morning; the sun just began to peak over the mountainous horizon bathing the world in its luminous glow once more. Birds were serenading those fortunate enough to be up with their melodious harmonies. The soft morning breeze, blew through the trees, rustling their autumn leaves. The low hum of cars being the only indication that the city was once more coming back to life for another day.

It was the very definition of tranquility. Everything seemed to be in a perfect balance with one another, almost if nature itself was at peace.

But, like all things, its not meant to last forever.

A low sound could be heard rapidly approaching the sprawling city, slowly, ever so slowly the sound became increasing loud. Those who weren't awake were surely awake now. As the sound became unbearably loud, people had to cover their ears lest their eardrums explode from the sheer volume of the noise.

Cars were stopping, and people began rushing towards their windows to see what could cause such a horrendous sound so early in the morning.

Within all this confusion a red-haired man accompanied by a beautiful silver haired woman were too looking towards the sky in confusion.

Soon loud bangs came to accompany the noise, many starting to panic as the fear of an attack began to swirl through their thoughts. The red-haired man and silver haired women just looked towards the direction of the sound with a contemplative gaze.

Loud sirens began blaring, police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks all going towards the noise at a breakneck speed.

It wasn't long until an object shot through a building causing debris to fly in every which direction, not long after screams of people began to ring throughout the city.

Huge chunks of concrete began to rain down onto the city, from the once proud skyscrapers that created the beautiful skyline of the city. People were running completely abandoning their cars in the middle of the street.

From which tranquility once reigned, chaos began to take hold.

Even after plowing through multiple buildings, the object never stopped, some who got their phones out tried to snap a picture or video could only capture a blurred spherical object.

The man and women both looked towards each other and gave a slight nod, and within seconds they both vanished from sight. A red pulse being the only sign that they were even there.

Miles outside of the city, a small cottage sat, in which a family of three currently resided in.

"Honey, do you hear that sound?" A woman in her mid-30's asked the man currently a crossed from her, watching as their young child played with his food.

"Hmm, are you alright? I don't hear anything. Are you hearing things? Cause we could take you to the doctor in the city." The man replied looking up from his newspaper clearly confused by his wife's behavior.

"Either you're deaf, or you're deaf. Cause there is clearly a very loud object approaching!" The woman having to shout the end of her sentence as she covered her ears to drown out the sound. It got to the point where the sound became so loud, she had to close her eyes hoping that the noise would just disappear.

The husband now too being affected by the noise grabbed their child and placed the child in his wife's lap. The child in response grabbed onto the body and held on for dear life as he wailed in pain. Quickly the man ran up the stairs to grab his child's noise canceling earmuffs, hoping that it would be enough to protect their child's ears.

It was no more than thirty seconds he was gone, as he applied the earmuffs to his child, he hoped it helped even if only a little bit.

The husband approached the window, hoping to get a view of what could be making such an awful noise, only for his eyes to widen as he noticed the object coming straight towards his house.

It was a silver spherical object, with one window, and it was moving, and moving fast.

Rushing away from the window, he tackled his wife and child to the ground, in response the women opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her husbands, conveying all the love he had for her in one glance, one that she reciprocated. Knowing this could be the end, the man laid a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

Mouthing the words, I love you, was the last thing the man did as he closed his eyes and braced for what he assumed was the end.

The sound of smashing was the next thing they heard, their house falling apart and landing around and on top of their dining table.

Just as quickly as the noise appeared it disappeared, grunting the man used his back to lift the now broken table off of his family, as he emerged, he grabbed his wife by the hand and pulled her to her feet, their child still crying from the experience.

The first thing he noticed, was how obliterated their house was, practically nothing stood, it was honestly a miracle they survived. The next thing was the smell of smoke that tickled his nose, turning around his eyes once more widened as the once proud city had pillars of black smoke touching the sky canvasing the once beautiful morning sky in darkness, fires raged like an inferno, multiple buildings were crumbling from what he could see.

"What in gods name was that?" The man whispered to himself, as he looked in the direction the object went. He was then tackled back to the ground as his wife held on to him for dear life and began to cry, in response he wrapped his arms around his distraught wife and began whispering sweet nothings into her ear, as the low hum of the object faded into the distance.

A loud **THUNK** was heard as a spherical object harshly impacted the ground, kicking up snow and dirt all around.

Deep within the large crater that was just created, a small spaceship sat, its outer shell almost falling apart as it was dented and cracked all over. Its one window shattered from the impact, as glass lay strewn about.

Within the spaceship a lone boy sat, his black hair a mess from the harsh landing, other than that he just sat there with his eyes closed and arms crossed, as if he was bored or asleep.

Opening his eyes, the boy began to look around at the damaged interior of his ship, scanning over everything with a bored gaze he stifled a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Warning! Warning! Irreparable damage sustained," a loud female mechanical voice sounded out through the ship.

" _Thanks, it's as if I couldn't see that myself."_ The boy thought to himself with a roll of his eyes, pointing his index finger at the door, a small green orb began to form on the tip of his finger, as it reached the diameter of a quarter, the boy released his hold over his energy.

The door stood no chance, as soon as the orb impacted the door, it exploded off its hinges and slammed into the crater wall.

Slowing stepping out the ship, the boy began to crack his aching bones, being cramped up in such a small ship really did a number on his body. Looking around the boy noticed just how much damage the ship created. The crater had to be at least 50 feet in diameter and 20 feet in depth.

Gently floating up into the air, the boy saw how barren the area was. It was white, everywhere was white.

Sighing to himself the boy began to fly in one direction, his location unknown.

Unknown to him two people saw him leave the area.

"Who do you think that was Sirzechs?" The women asked her companion, watching as the boy completely vanished from view.

"Honestly, Grayfia I have no idea." The now identified Sirzechs addressed his female cohort, he too watching the boy vanish over the horizon.

"Do you think he will be a threat?" Grayfia asked.

"It's to early to tell, but even if he was a threat it is not within our jurisdiction to deal with him, unless he commits an act against the underworld." Sirzechs responded now looking towards the crashed spaceship. "Now let's go and take a look at his ship."

"Sirzechs! You have spent enough time in the human world. You need to go back and finish your work." Grayfia said, as the leader of the underworld Sirzechs had a lot of duties, none more taxing than the dreaded paperwork.

"Ah, yes. We'll get to it. You need to relax." Sirzechs responded with a nervous sweat beginning to break out on his forehead, if there was one thing, he was truly terrified of it was female fury.

"I'll relax when I'm dead." Grayfia responded in a monotone voice, locking eyes with Sirzechs, the intensity of the stare beginning to unnerve him.

" _Wow, that took a dark turn really quick."_ Sirzechs thought to himself with a deadpan face.

"Well anyway." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Were here so we might as well take a look." Before Grayfia could respond, Sirzechs already unfurled his devil wings and began to float down towards the ship. Grayfia gave a light sigh and shake of her head, before she too unfurled her devil wings and began to descend.

Night had descended onto New York City once more. The clubs and bars began to fill up with people, just like they did every night.

But this night was different.

Up on top of the Empire State building stood a boy no older than 15. His black hair flowing in all directions. His bored but curious eyes gazing across the busy city.

It was odd. Watching people intermingle with one another so casually. Coming from a place where deceit and death was an everyday occurrence, it definitely confused him.

Tearing his gaze away from the city and up towards the stars, the boy reached his hand up almost as if he was grabbing a star, _"I'll be home one day."_ The boy thought to himself, the face of his only friend flashing through his mind.

Refocusing on the city below, wanting to get a closer look at these people, he took one step forward and began a rapid descent to the unyielding pavement below, just before he came into view for the people walking below, he vanished.

No noise, nothing. He simply vanished as if he wasn't there.

Remerging from a side alley, the boy looked around curiously taking in everything before him. Unaware of the strange looks he was getting due to his attire. His once clean white shirt was covered in dirt and grime, his form fitting black pants were ripped in multiple areas. But the only thing that seemed to be untouched was his pendant that hung loosely around his neck.

Casually walking down, the lit pathway, the boy expertly weaved his way in and out of the bodies that occupied the pathway.

Soon some noise began to fill his ears, not knowing what it was he decided to follow the noise to its source. He came across a large building that read Flashdancers NYC. Wanting to know what was going on inside the boy tried to approach the door, only to be blocked by two large men.

"Where do you think your going little man?" One of the men asked in a condescending tone.

"I want to go in." Was all the boy said, once again trying to get in, only to be roughly shoved to the pavement, catching the attention of people walking by.

"Kid listen this here," The man pointed to the building behind him, "is not meant for little boys like yourself. Now go on and get!" The two men began to laugh, some of the more drunken patrons joining in.

Standing up from the ground the boy made sure his pendant wasn't damaged or dirty, noticing that it was alright, the boy gave a short sigh.

Before he could turn away from the building, a rough hand planted itself harshly onto his shoulder, and a mans voice whispered into his ear, "If its pleasure you want just follow me." Unsure of what this pleasure was, he wordlessly agreed with a nod of his head. "My name is Freed Sellzen by the way, a pleasure to meet you…uh what's your name?" Freed asked as they made their way away from the club.

"Naruto." Was all the boy said before he went quite once again taking in the sights and sounds. Content with the silence that ensued between the two of them.

After a lengthy amount of time walking, they finally reached their destination, a large warehouse with no distinguishable traits.

"Well Naruto, beyond those doors is pleasure unimaginable." Freed said, a smile so wide that it threated to split his face in two. Pushing the doors open, exposing the infinite darkness that loomed beyond, Freed gestured to Naruto, "Well… what are you waiting for!" Freed laughed, "Go on!"

Naruto just curious to what was inside walked through the doors. Only for the doors to be roughly slammed behind him, his black eyes changing to sulfur yellow in response, looking around Naruto noticed there was a lot of people in the warehouse, before he could dwell on it much further. A maniacal laugh broke out behind him.

"Holy shit! I have never met someone as shit-brained as you! You must be a fucking moron!" Freed spoke as he was having a hard time standing up due to his laughter. All of a sudden, the lights came on. Unknown to Freed or anybody else in the warehouse, Naruto's eyes changed back to coal black.

"Was I tricked?" Naruto asked with a curious tilt of his head, this time many more laughs broke out.

"Of course, you were you fucking idiot." A man's voice spoke out from the rafters above Naruto. Looking up Naruto noticed it was a tall man, with a hat and a trench coat. "You are going to be dying here tonight, and I can't wait to hear your screams of pain." The man began to laugh once again.

Two wings as black as midnight revealed themselves from behind the man as he took to the sky. Unanimously, every other person within the warehouse did the same thing.

Naruto just looked around with his same curious but bored gaze, locking eyes with some pretty attractive women in the process. All of them began to summon some weird form of weaponry, spears of what looked like pure light.

"You have wings." Naruto said as he pointed at the black wings that would flap every now and then.

"We are Fallen Angels! Angels that fell from the grace of God!" The man shouted back, getting annoyed by the kids lack of reaction from the spears of light.

"Why do you wish to kill me?" Naruto asked still trying to figure out what these people had against him, he literally just got to this planet not 12 hours ago, and here he was surrounded by people who wanted him dead.

"Your power. You have a small amount of power now but who knows how much it could grow." The man said, his patience wearing incredibly thin.

Naruto in response tilted his head to the left, narrowly avoiding the bullet that shot past him.

"Who cares why you want to kill this fucker, lets just do it already! I just want to go back to Kuoh and kill more devil bitches! Freed chimed in his gun pointed towards Naruto and barrel smoking.

Naruto now understanding why they wanted him dead, looked around the room again and gauged everyone in the room, not at all bothered that Freed just tried to kill him.

"None of you have the power necessary to kill me." Naruto said crossing his arms, giving an aura of utter confidence that left a few of the fallen angels believing him. "But, by all means go ahead and try."

"Then…Die!" The man shouted as he threw his spear of light, every other fallen angel following suit, Naruto on the other hand just closed his eyes and waiting for the impact, his hair beginning to flap wildly due to the winds the spears generated.

It wasn't long until all the spears impacted the ground kicking up dust in every direction.

"Did you kill the fucker, Dohnaseek?" Freed asked his partner.

"Yeah, no way that boy survived an attack such as that with his level of strength." The now named Dohnaseek responded, "It's time for us to go back to Kuoh, we have other things to take care of."

"Right. Sad he was such a fucking weakling though." Freed said with a mock sad voice, clearly, he wanted Naruto to put up more of a fight.

"You can't leave just yet, we haven't even begun." A voice rung out when the smoke settled back down, it revealed Naruto, who was completely unharmed. His arms were still crossed and he nothing showed that he even tried to defend himself from the attack. "It has been some time since I have fought another person. So please try not to die so fast." Naruto said

Uncrossing his arms Naruto turned to face the man who shot at him first, looking towards the now panicking Freed, Naruto raised one finger and leveled it at the man. A green orb soon began to generate, before anybody could blink the orb launched off Naruto's finger and severed Freed's left arm from his body.

"You piece of shit! That was my fucking devil killing arm!" Freed screamed in pain as he cradled his elbow where his arm once was.

"Oh Well." Was all Naruto said, turning his attention back to the Fallen Angels that were glaring at him now.

Looking towards Dohnaseek, Naruto began to raise his energy levels, sweat began to form on the faces of many of the fallen angels, as his energy continued to rise, cracks began to form underneath his feet and spiderweb outwards green energy began to escape the cracks, as even more energy was gathered the rafters began to fall from the ceiling, dust and debris began to float off the ground.

Many of the fallen angels coming to a harsh landing, unable to hold themselves up from the weight of the energy.

Spears of light, began to rain down onto Naruto from the Fallen Angels still floating in the air, but before they even came close to harming the boy, they disintegrated.

Dohnaseek, was really beginning to panic as the boy's power kept climbing higher and higher with no end in sight. Doing the only thing in his mind, he shot through the roof, hoping to survive another day.

"Wow, your leader is gone. Where I am from cowardice gets you killed." Naruto said watching as the man turn and ran with his tail between his legs. Looking around at the downed fallen angels he recalled all of his energy, many of the fallen angels taking gasping breaths of air and standing on shaky legs.

Nothing else was said, Naruto's eyes once more flashed sulfur yellow and all that was heard the rest of the night, were the screams of both men and women in horrendous pain.

It was a night never to be forgotten by Freed who was hardly conscious during the slaughter, it was a night when a monster was born. One who would shake the very foundations of the world to its core.

 _Whelp, that is the first chapter of this. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, it was most likely slow, but don't you worry, it will pick up in the later chapters. Right now, I'm just trying to flesh out the character._

 _Sorry that I have been gone for so long, things pop up in life. But most importantly I honestly had no idea how to continue the original story, but this time I have multiple different ideas on how to keep this puppy rolling._

 _I am hoping that I can update at least once a month, with school and other obligations that honestly may not be possible, but I'll try to stick to it._

 _Thanks,_

 _Steinberg, Absoulete_


End file.
